Confidence
by Makayta
Summary: This story begins during Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding and focuses on Asami's feelings before approaching Korra. This is a work in progress; I plan to update and continue the story as I get time and inspiration.


**Chapter 1: Confidence**

"True love is a fickle creature, difficult to find, nearly impossible to tame." Bolin's words echoed through Asami's head, with no indication of dying down and letting her sit peacefully. Everyone at the wedding had wandered inside, sheltering themselves from the harsh midnight cold. But not Asami; she needed to get away. The wedding was the last thing on her mind; she couldn't remember a second of her recent experiences where Korra didn't affect her concentration.

All of the craziness was finally over, but Asami couldn't help but feel even a greater weight on her shoulders. She had gone through so much over the past few years that it almost seemed unbearable to go on. But something kept her going. Three years ago, she almost witnessed the demise of her best friend, the Avatar, and the love of her life all at the same time. But it wasn't until that moment she realized they were all the same person.

After all they had been through together, they were both finally safe. Republic City was in ruin, they had almost been blown up several times, her father sacrificed himself for the team so they could beat Kuvira, and Mako almost did the same when blowing up the Colossus. There was a lot to deal with. But still, the only thing that mattered was Korra. Even in their greatest turmoil yet, Asami worried only for the Avatar. She wanted to see her again, and tell her how she felt. She wanted to _hold_ her. She wanted nothing more than to confess her love for that amazing, beautiful, important Water Tribe warrior. But she was scared. And nothing scared her more than loss. She had already lost so much. She couldn't bear to lose any more. And so she said nothing. She sat at a table next to the wedding altar, looking longingly out at the sea, and towards the newly created golden helix extending into the sky._ I wonder what the Spirit World is like_, she wondered. _I wonder if Korra would show me._

"Asami! What're you doing outside by yourself? Come enjoy the wedding!" the newly-wed entrepreneur exclaimed, slamming his hand down on her shoulder.

"Sorry Varrick, I'm not really in the mood to be dancing at the moment," Asami sighed, glancing towards the bay where Korra stood alone, relaxing on a dimly lit pillar overlooking the harbor. She was probably enjoying the peace and quiet, without any obligations holding her back; at least, for the time being.

"Asami," Varrick softly proclaimed, with a touch of sympathy in his voice that Asami never thought she would hear from the self-centered businessman. "Look, it's been a difficult few years for you. I get it. But even a guy like _me_ was able to turn his life around and find true love! I've never been happier!" He yelled, standing up and pumping his arms in the air with a satisfied grin. He looked back down at the young inventor, whose eyes had now hidden beneath her arms, buried in the tablecloth. "Don't let yourself down. I mean come on! Korra is _right there!_" Varrick yelled, putting his face right above hers as he furiously pointed in Korra's direction, who seems to have been joined by Tenzin.

"Wait, what?" Asami responded, looking up at him with her concerned, emerald eyes. _How did Varrick know? Did he know? Or am I paranoid?_

"Look, I'm no expert at love, believe me! It took me WAY too long to realize my feelings for Zhu Li! But after all these years of having her by my side, I realized she belonged in my life more than anyone else in the world. Anyone! You two have been there for each other since the very beginning. I noticed you change while Korra was gone. You probably had a similar revelation! Don't let your doubt get the best of you. You guys are perfect for each other!"

Asami sat in disbelief, her mouth agape with what Varrick had just admitted to her.

"I'll tell you what; I'll bet you I can get her alone! I have a plan! Oooh hoo, Varrick, you are a GENIUS!" he scoffed, as he spun around several times, flattered with his sudden idea. "You should go fetch Tenzin. Zhu Li and I are gonna fly off the roof with those air glider thingies that you made! Totally gonna soar with them to our honeymoon. It will be amazing!"

"But Varrick, you need-" Asami began, only to be shushed by Varrick's hand covering her pretty mouth.

"Oh Asami, I've given you an opportunity to get Korra alone! Now take it or leave it, I'm gonna go find one of those suits myself!" His sudden burst of inspiration made it impossible to reason with him. He ran off, arms trailing behind him, as Asami watched. She sighed, grateful for the opportunity he had given her, but terrified of the outcome that might occur. She had never seen any signs of reciprocation from Korra, aside from when she blushed at their reunion. But she realized Varrick was right. She couldn't conceal her feelings forever, or they would tear her apart. Now was the perfect opportunity. Not only could she get the Avatar alone, but she could confess her feelings for her without any real consequence. The battle was over; the only thing she had to worry about now was the answer she would receive. "She's my best friend", Asami assured herself. "Even if she doesn't feel the same way, I don't think she will let that come in the way of our friendship. I know she'll always be there for me."

"Maybe I don't have anything to worry about," Asami smiled, now with renewed vigor. "Thanks, Varrick." She hadn't been so confident in herself in years.

She began to approach Korra and Tenzin, stopping several times to glance at the Avatar's beautiful figure in the moonlight; her ornate dress exposing her stunning figure and remarkable tan shoulder-blades. She couldn't picture a time where Korra willfully wore something that wasn't in the traditional Water Tribe colors, aside from her Pro-Bending uniform. She really didn't care, either. The blue complemented every inch of her body and accentuated her already gorgeous icy-blue eyes. It was almost cruel to imagine someone could be so perfect without wearing the makeup the heiress spent so much time putting on every morning. Korra was such an important person in Asami's life, and she couldn't imagine what would happen if her best friend actually returned her feelings. But she was ready to take that risk. It was now or never.

"Excuse me Tenzin, Varrick is looking for you," Asami interrupted, seeing a break in Korra and his conversation. "Something about wanting to borrow a glider suit to jump off the tower?"

"That doesn't seem like a good idea!" Tenzin replied worriedly, his eyes bugging out of his head. He slowly began to sprint towards the tower, finally leaving Korra and Asami alone.

"Wanna sit with me for a minute?" the Avatar asked her friend bashfully, concealing a blush. "I'm not ready to get back to the party just yet." Asami internally sighed in relief, as she looked affectionately at Korra, who had turned away to sit down on the marble steps behind her. As the young inventor sat beside her, they both shared a brief moment of silence, glancing over at the spirit portal several miles in front of them. It seemed to grow increasingly more beautiful the longer they looked at it, with ribbons of spirits swarming around its golden helix; tranquil, yet ever so magnificent that nothing within miles of it could be anything but mystified and blissful, regardless of the destruction surrounding it.

Korra broke the silence. "I don't… Think I ever really apologized…" she stuttered, unmistakably depressed.

"For… What?" Asami questioned, rather taken aback at her friend's sudden change of temperament. She didn't look upset a few seconds ago when she was bonding with Tenzin.

"For being gone all that time…" Korra continued, looking down at her feet, ashamed that she made little effort to keep in touch. "For not coming back sooner."

Asami was suddenly struck with a massive wave of sympathy. She had forgotten all about the outburst she had the day they finally saw each other again. _She must have felt horrible…_ Asami thought, feeling guilty that she caused her best friend to feel so ashamed and vulnerable.

"You don't need to apologize for anything," she replied, more serious than she had ever been. "I'm just so happy you're here _now_." A smile sprawled across the beautiful non-bender's face as she spoke, realizing that all of their troubles were in the past. But a harsh truth quickly changed her attitude as she remembered her father's sacrifice. Her reassuring smile quickly turned to a frown as she too began to stare at the floor. "I don't think I could have handled losing you and my father in the same day…" the older woman hesitated, as her eyes began to well up and a sharp pain arose out of the center of her stomach, quickly spreading throughout her body. During the last moment she shared with her father, she had never felt so betrayed. She had never had something so close to her be torn away in an instant, without warning, since she was a child. And losing both of her parents to a similar fate was unforgettable for the engineering prodigy. Still, she couldn't help but throw those feelings into her subconscious when she considered losing Korra. She was so much more than just her best friend. She was the bridge between the material world and the Spirit World. She was the woman who, for the most part, gave non-benders equal representation in Republic City when Amon was defeated. She was the enormous, ethereal giant that obliterated the equally massive spirit of chaos. She was the powerful bender who nearly destroyed the sacrificial altar she was strapped to single-handedly, while her body fought against the mercury recently administered to her bloodstream. She was the woman who, not only destroyed the most powerful weapon ever created, but also spared the life of the villain who began the destruction in the first place. She was the Avatar who bent an inconceivable amount of spirit energy and tore open a new spirit portal in the center of the city she called home. But most importantly, she was Korra. Asami's best friend. The love of her life. And the only thing that truly mattered. So she began to cry; the tears bittersweet. They were both tears of joy, and tears of irrevocable sadness. But the betrayals she had gone through suddenly meant nothing. She forgave her father immediately, because she knew he did what was best for everyone. And he probably saved both Republic City and the woman she loved so dearly.

"I am so sorry about what happened," Korra immediately answered, as she saw the water forming around her best friend's exquisite eyes, which sparkled radiantly like the stars surrounding them.

"Thank you," Asami sniveled, now wrapped in the warm embrace of Korra's muscular, yet incredibly gentle arms. The sharp pain in her stomach quickly faded as warmth enveloped her, and her sadness quickly faded into joy as they shared this special moment. "I'm just glad I was able to forgive him."

The hug lingered for several more seconds, before they simultaneously let go of each other, leaving them both looking deep into each other's eyes.

"So… What now?" Korra asked, slightly disappointed that the moment was over. "Back to the dance floor?""I'm kind of all danced out," the satisfied architect beside her replied, suddenly remembering her reason for getting Korra alone. "Honestly? After everything that's happened over the past few months… I could use a vacation." She sighed, now longingly staring at the golden illuminated sky.

Korra's eyes widened with delight after a few seconds of Asami's response. "Let's do it!" she squealed, unequivocally eager to spend time with her most trusted companion. "Let's go on a vacation, just the two of us! Anywhere you want!" It had been _years_ since the Avatar actually got to relax, and with everything that had just happened, she was sure she'd be given the chance. Ever since she returned to Republic City, she had felt distanced from those she loved. Those three years of minimal contact made her realize where her heart truly belonged. It belonged with those who took care of her, spent time with her, laughed with her, and had her back at all times, and would have continued to be there for her regardless of her birthright as the Avatar. That meant her parents, whom she felt awful for lying to when she left for "Republic City". The bending brothers, who became her first true friends in the city when she snuck into the Pro-Bending Arena. Her second family of air nomads, who always treated her as one of their own, and who had taught her to control her hotheadedness. And of course, that meant Asami. Her best friend. Who she neglected to contact for months, _years_ while she was in recovery. Who would have dropped every responsibility she had to accompany Korra and aid in her recovery. Who, although losing her composure once, immediately forgave Korra, regardless of how terrible she had been treated. Asami. Her best friend. And the single person Korra realized she couldn't live without. She wanted to spend every waking moment, side by side, with the woman she had so selfishly pushed out of her life for over three years.

"Really?" Asami asked shyly, unsure if her feelings were about to be reciprocated, or if it was a big misunderstanding. "Okay…" she stammered, looking down at Korra's refined hand, now slowly stroking her thigh. She looked up and smiled. "I've always wanted to see what the Spirit World's like." Their eyes glistened as they looked temporarily at each other. The feeling was mutual. They were both sure. Looking up at the sky, Korra whispered two words.

"_Sounds perfect_." The weight on Asami's shoulders suddenly disappeared; no, they crashed into the water just feet below them. All of the worry she had built up over the past few months instantly seemed to evaporate from her being, as if it never existed. Her cheeks spread so wide to the sides of her face that it ached, yet she didn't care. It was a good pain, something she had never experienced before. Everything was perfect.


End file.
